Feathers and Scales
by blink8pogonip
Summary: Crane and Viper were as happy as could be with their still-lasting affection and togetherness. But amidst the fun, there are still lessons to be learned and problems in the village that could threaten their relationship. My first multi-chapter fic!
1. Feathers and Scales

A/N: Hey, I'm back! I said I would upload my multi-chapter CranexViper fic, so here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it belongs to Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 1: Feathers and Scales

* * *

He was a bird; she was a reptile.

He wore a conical straw hat; she had two lilies on her head.

He used to be a janitor; she was the daughter of a great kung fu master.

He learned confidence; she learned courage.

About four months after Tai Lung's defeat, two individuals set aside their differences and started to grown a very friendly affection between them. They hadn't gotten too deep in their relationship, but just wanted to be closer together and more than just fellow warriors. And they had become one of the unlikeliest of couples the world had probably ever known.

Masters Crane and Viper, from the Jade Palace.

Two members of the greatest kung fu team in China starting a new romantic beginning was probably one of the last things anyone would expect of expert martial artists. However, the two of them decided that they wanted a bit of change in their lives.

They started off spending their spare time together by going down to the village for a few dates. As time passed, they began going out more frequently to the point that a few of the other Jade Palace masters had quickly figured out what had been going on between the two. However, two of the masters hadn't known about Crane and Viper's "new beginning" until late one evening…

* * *

Po had just finished making a large pot of soup and a fresh batch of thick noodles. The Furious Five sat at the dining table, waiting for the panda to finish preparing all of the bowls.

Once Po poured broth into the last remaining bowl, he joined the others at the table and served the bowls around to everyone.

"Ok, guys, enjoy," the panda said.

"Thanks, Po," said every one of the Furious Five as they began slurping their noodles and broth.

Po sat in his own wooden chair and lifted up his spoon. Just when he dipped his spoon into his bowl and began bringing it to his mouth, he eyed the two masters sitting across from him- Crane and Viper. Something strange was going between the two of them. For some reason, Crane was tipping his head down towards Viper, his beak placed gently by Viper's head, and the two of them were smiling warmly at each other.

"Okay, seriously," Po said, pointing at the bird and reptile sitting closer to each other than he'd ever noticed. "You guys are creeping me out. What is up with you two?"

All eyes were laid on Po, including those of Crane and Viper.

"Um…you mean you haven't noticed?" asked Viper.

"Noticed what?" Po asked in return in a voice that demanded an answer. The room stayed quiet for about two seconds.

"Well, to be honest, you're only one of two people in the palace to know about this, but…" Monkey said, with a long pause after the end of his speech.

"Know about what?" Po asked slightly annoyed.

Mantis hopped forward. "Duh!" he exclaimed as all eyes were laid on him. "Isn't it obvious? Crane and Viper are officially boyfriend and girlfriend! As in 'dating'! And they've been going at it for quite a while already! How did you _not _find out?"

"Okay, okay, Mantis, calm down!" Po exclaimed quietly, followed by a "sheesh". He turned to Viper and Crane again.

"So you guys are…I can't believe what I'm hearing…dating?" the panda asked, laughing right in between his question.

Crane looked at Viper, while she did the same. They both turned back to Po.

"Um…of course," answered Crane.

Po donned an awkward smile, as if he were about to start laughing. "All right, then," he said, chuckling. "Congratulations?"

"Was I hearing something about Crane and Viper?" A familiar voice coming from the door startled the dining warriors.

Everyone turned to the door, where Master Shifu stood.

"Master Shifu!" Po exclaimed, his eyes darting around. "You…heard…our conversation?"

"Only part of it," replied the red panda, walking slowly into the kitchen. "Not much really. What exactly were you all talking about? I thought I heard something about you two, Crane and Viper." He indicated the two mentioned masters with his hand.

"Right now, you're the only one who doesn't know, Master, so I guess it's about time we told you…" said Crane.

"I'm listening," Shifu said.

Everyone looked at the bird and reptile pair, the two of them looking at each other. Viper sighed.

"Well, Master, I'm just going to say it…Crane and I are dating- in a relationship, you know," the snake admitted.

Master Shifu raised an eyebrow, showing a bit of surprise, before walking towards the stove.

"Oh, that's wonderful, congratulations to both of you," he said in his normal calm tone of voice. "But why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Oh, we…I guess we wanted to just initially keep it between us two," Crane answered. "But now that I think about it, making it public was a great idea."

Viper giggled and wrapped her long, scaly tail around Crane's feathery wing. Her feathered friend was startled as soon as he felt Viper's tail touch him. He looked down at his right appendage and saw his girlfriend's green tail coiled loosely around it. He stared at Viper, who was smiling, and showed a small grin right back. Crane let out a small laugh while bringing his head closer to Viper's. When their heads touched, Viper wrapped herself halfway around Crane's neck, giving him a tiny embrace.

As soon as the couple opened their eyes, a feeling of embarrassment quickly fell upon them after seeing the expressions on the others' faces. Po's eyes were as wide as dinner plates while Tigress cocked an eyebrow. Mantis bore an expression similar to that of Tigress, Monkey's face looked somewhat bewildered, while Master Shifu's eyes seemed to twitch ever so slightly.

"Uh…yeah, guys, perfect time to do that," Po said sarcastically, making every eye in the room gaze directly at him.

Crane and Viper started to feel warm in their heads. "Hehe…sorry, guys, I have no idea why that happened," apologized Crane.

"I guess we'll try to act 'normally' from now until dinner's over," added Viper.

Everyone quickly diverted their attention away from the couple, resuming their evening meal as if nothing had happened.

Viper looked at her boyfriend. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

Crane laughed as quietly as he could. "Aw, it's nothing to apologize over," he replied, watching Viper smile in return.

* * *

The rest of dinner did in fact turn out normally, just like Viper had suggested it be. After the meal and getting ready to sleep, everyone walked straight into their quarters.

Everyone except for Viper, that is.

Instead of heading to her room, Viper slithered silently to her boyfriend's room. She pushed the door gently, careful not to make any noise. Upon entering, she found Crane with his eyes still wide open, and that he had beautified his room with several objects, including a drawer, a table on which his straw hat was placed, banners, pieces of his calligraphy, candles, cozy blankets and a couple of soft pillows. Once his eyes met hers, they both grinned.

"Hey, Crane," greeted Viper, entering and closing the door behind her. "Nice room you got here."

"Hey, Viper," greeted Crane back. "And thanks! But, um, why are you in my room?"

"Thought we might talk," was the reply. "But, um, unless you'd rather just sleep right now, you know, that's okay with me."

"No, no, no, uh, it's okay!" Crane whispered. He grinned. "You can stay if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Um, sure."

Viper crawled closer to Crane so that they could whisper even more quietly, still able hear each other yet not waking up any of the others.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" asked Crane.

"Um…I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" said Viper back.

"Meh, not sure…what do you want to talk about?" Crane replied, asking his same question again.

"Beats me," replied Viper. "What do you want to talk about?"

Crane gave a strange look, accompanied by another smile. He and Viper knew that they would have to stop repeating their question. The two of them began to laugh ever so quietly.

"I seriously don't know," Crane said. "Say, have we been out recently? It was just a thought that came to mind."

"Not really," replied Viper. "Now that you mention it, I do think we should go again sometime."

"I heard that in about three days, there'll be some big thing going on down in the village," said Crane.

"A 'big thing'?" asked Viper. "What do you mean?"

"Pretty cool shows, you know…fireworks, theater, lots of food shops open. Some great stuff that I think we should see, if you have time on..." the bird paused, thinking about the day of the event. "…the day after the day after tomorrow."

"Well…" said Viper, looking down and at the small candle right in front of the two of them. "I guess I won't be busy."

"So can you do it?"

Viper looked up. "Sure, why not?"

The two of them smiled at each other, accompanied by a long silence.

"Yeah," said Crane, interrupting the silence. "It'll be great, I just know it."

"What's going on over there?" shouted Mantis's voice from his room.

"Yeah, aren't you guys going to sleep?" asked Po's slightly annoyed voice.

Viper looked back at Crane with enlarged eyes. Crane returned a similar look.

"Heh, I guess I should be heading back. They're starting to get annoyed," Viper said, starting off with a soft laugh.

"Right…" said Crane, assuming his sleeping position. "Well, good night, Viper."

"Good night, Crane," said Viper, facing the door and preparing to exit. As she opened the door to leave, Crane was all ready to sleep.

Viper closed the door as quietly as possible after she had exited Crane's room. She barely made a sound as she went back to her quarters.

Upon entering her room, Viper looked around it. There was a drawer in one corner for her most prized possessions, another drawer in another corner for her other things, a night table with three small white candles in water lily holders, and her small comfortable bed with a couple of extra blankets. It wasn't as nearly as filled as Crane's room, but it was comfortable enough.

Viper slid over to her bed and jumped in, tucking herself underneath her covers. Before she decided to sleep for the night, she thought one small thought to herself.

_Maybe I should decorate my room like Crane did._

Within seconds, she was sleeping comfortably.

* * *

A/N: There's my first chapter for you. By they way, the only romantic pairings I support from Kung Fu Panda are CranexViper and TaiLungxTigress. Although I don't understand how people can like PoxTigress- they're too different for me.

Oh, yeah, the "courage and confidence" thing in the beginning is a reference to Secrets of the Furious Five. If you haven't seen it yet, go see it.

I'll publish Chapter 2 soon. Until then, ¡adiós!


	2. Stories

A/N: Hey, everyone, Thursday was Thanksgiving, as I'm sure you knew! I had so many things to be thankful for- including a computer and a fanfiction account :3 What about you?

So, I just saw the Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special on Wednesday, and it was great! I'm assuming many of you haven't seen it, so I won't spoil it. But at the end of this story I'll make a little note about it, so watch out.

Anyways, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! (WARNING: "Secrets of the Furious Five" spoilers ahead! But I assume most of you have seen it :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Secrets of the Furious Five, or any of their characters; they all belong to Dreamworks animation.

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 2: Stories

* * *

The morning gong rang early in the morning while the sky was already golden with sunlight. Master Shifu stood in the hallway awaiting his students. Instantly, every one of his students came out of their doors in a blur.

"Good morning, master!"

Master Shifu looked at each of his students, noticing their attentiveness. Meanwhile, Crane took a gaze at Viper, who was right in front of him. He noticed that she looked quite different this morning. There were a few sparkles around her eyes that shone right in front of purple streaks. She looked rather nice, Crane could admit.

"All right, students. You may head to the dining room now, and then you all are to begin training," Master Shifu said. Everyone started to walk to the dining hall to get breakfast.

However, Crane and Viper were not in as much of a rush as the others. They made their way slowly down the hall.

Crane turned to Viper. "Wow, Viper, you look great today," he commented, pointing out his girlfriend's eyes.

"Thanks, Crane," Viper said. "I just thought I'd try on some new makeup today. I bought some down at the village about a week ago."

"Well, I think you should keep it on," the avian said.

"Really?" asked the snake.

"Sure," said Crane as both boyfriend and girlfriend followed the other warriors toward the kitchen.

"Oh, Viper," called Master Shifu. The snake turned her head towards the red panda. "I have something to tell you." He signaled for her to come towards him.

The snake turned to her boyfriend. "Go ahead and get breakfast. I'll catch up with you," she told Crane, who nodded and went off on his own.

Viper turned back to Shifu. "So, Master, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Po had prepared a hot, steaming meal of porridge and dumplings. As soon as all of the masters in the room started eating, an ecstatic Viper came rushing into the room, laughing. Every eye stared at her in amazement, as they had never seen her so excited.

"Oh, my goodness, you guys won't believe what Master Shifu just told me!" the reptile screamed.

"What is it?" asked Po, curious as to what Viper had to say.

Viper settled down and faced the panda, her grin still fixed on her face. "It's unbelievable!" she exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, but what is it exactly?" asked Tigress, sounding a tad bit impatient.

"Ok, here it is," Viper began, still very excited and panting from her previous adrenaline rush. The others were still staring at her, expecting the most surprising answer she could give.

"My parents are coming here!" she cried excitedly. Everyone else stared at her, but now with wider eyes and large gapes, astonished by this piece of news.

"Wait a minute. You mean-," Crane started, smiling.

"Yes! My mom and the Great Master Viper are coming tomorrow night!" Viper exclaimed.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the reptile. Po, who was going back to the stove, nearly dropped his bowl.

"No way!" he said. "Great Master Viper? The one master who used to use his Poison Fang Technique?"

"Yeah!" Viper said.

"That's great, Viper," Tigress commented.

"Yeah, I don't think we've ever met your parents in person," Crane said.

Viper soon resumed her state of euphoria.

"This is going to be awesome! I wonder how they'll look when we see them! And then I'm going to introduce them to you guys!" And with that she took a seat at the table, grabbing a spoon and the bowl of rice porridge in front of her.

"But…don't you have a date with Crane or something?" Monkey asked as he picked up a spoonful of porridge.

Viper dropped her spoon in shock. It landed in her bowl with a plop.

"Wait…Crane, you told them?" the snake said, glancing at her avian boyfriend.

"S...Sorry, Viper," Crane replied nervously. "I…I did tell them. I didn't know it was just between you and me."

"That's okay, it wasn't really a secret anyway," Viper replied, picking her spoon back up. "But I'll make sure we have time, even though my parents are coming."

Crane looked at Viper again, showing a minute smile. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course! Don't worry about it!" Viper replied.

* * *

After all of the masters had finished breakfast, they immediately headed to the training hall. Everyone was busy with a specific part of the hall, except for Viper, who was working on the entire obstacle course, and Crane, who had gone through the whole course himself and was observing Viper.

Viper had just finished up the last part of the course: the Field of Fiery Danger. She leapt into the air before finishing off with an elegant landing right in front of Crane.

"Great job," Crane complimented.

"Thanks," Viper said. "But you were definitely faster than me."

"Well, that's only because I can fly," Crane said modestly. "I don't think it's fair that I did it faster, because you don't even have limbs."

"Maybe," Viper said. "But you don't have to be too humble about it." The bird shrugged.

"By the way, Viper, I just wanted to ask you something," Crane said, abruptly changing the topic.

"Ask me anything."

"Okay, could you tell me more about your parents? You said they were coming, and I want to know more about them."

The snake's eyes popped open wider. "I'd be happy to tell you, Crane," she said, sitting off to the side with the bird following her.

"There's this 'secret' that only Po knows about; he told it to the bunnies," Viper said.

"If you can tell the panda, you can tell me, right?" Crane asked.

"Sure," Viper answered shortly as Crane smiled.

"Okay, here goes…"

* * *

_It is said that we vipers descended from the mighty dragons, whose flames were distilled in our powerful venom. One of the greatest of our clan was my father, Great Master Viper. Just one touch of his ivory fangs could knock out fifteen gorillas…and a midsized crocodile._

_ When I was born, I was supposed to carry on my father's legacy. The only problem was that I was born without those legendary fangs._

_Yeah, it was a HUGE problem._

_My father was so upset. So how was I supposed to be just like my dad if I didn't have his secret weapon?_

_ I was sad that I couldn't help my dad. He always had to fight the bad guys. I really wanted to help, but Father said it was too dangerous. So I tried to cheer him up with my ribbon dancing. But I was still too afraid to go out, so I stayed home. I never went out to the village, even during festivals._

_ One moon festival, my father went out into the village while I stayed home with my mother. While he was making his way to the wonton booth, something, seemingly coming out of nowhere, jumped down in front of him. It was a gorilla bandit!_

_ "Cower now, old snake!" said the bandit. "__Your town will soon tremble beneath my mighty fist."_

_ "Not if I defeat you now, with the awe-inspiring awesomeness of my Poison Fang Technique!" said my father._

_ "Then bite me, oh fanged one!" said the bandit.  
_

_ And so my father leapt into the air and prepared to bite, for his poison fang was invincible! But once his fangs touched the gorilla, they unexpectedly shattered into a million pieces. Father dropped to the floor, dumbfounded that his unstoppable Poison Fang Technique had actually failed._

_"But how?" he wondered. He looked up and, when the gorilla stepped farther into the moonlight, the reason why the Technique had failed was obvious._

_"My poison-proof armor defies your fabled fangs!_" the gorilla cried triumphantly, showing off shiny metal plates that covered almost his entire body.

_Even from our house, I could still see what was going on in the village. I saw my dad in need of help and had to rush over there and help him._

_My mom tried calling back after seeing that I had left, but I couldn't stay at home when my father needed help._

_In no time, I was at the scene. I looked up at the bandit in anger. I didn't know what to do. But I did know one thing...  
_

_"No one beats up my daddy."_

_The gorilla looked down at me. __"A little snake with pretty ribbons? What? Are you gonna dance for me?"_

_I smiled at him. "If it'll make you happy. Let's dance."_

_I lept around and over him with a piece of ribbon I had been carrying. I tangled him up with the thin piece of cloth._

_"I don't have to bite you to bite," I said as I continued to wrap the ribbon around him.  
_

_"Too bad your fists aren't as fast as your mouth," I said while tugging on the ribbon, making the gorilla sock himself in the face._

_Once I finished wrapping the bandit up, I made one final statement._

_"My deceptive dancing defies your poison-proof armor!"_

_I looked back at my father, who smiled back at me with his fangless mouth and was amazed at what I had done. I smiled back and came over to him._

_That night, I learned a very valuable thing: courage, a power far more potent than venom.  
_

_

* * *

_

"After that experience, I trained a little bit with Father before coming here to the Jade Palace," Viper concluded.

Crane was extremely surprised by how vividly Viper remembered that story, as well as the events themselves. Crane thought she was such a great raconteur.

"Wow," Crane said. "That's an awesome story, Viper. I mean, your dad seems really interesting. Your story's definitely better than mine."

"Thanks, but I don't know about that last part," Viper said. "I mean, I haven't heard your life story yet. Now that I've told you mine, could you tell me yours?"

"You sure?" asked the avian. "I mean, I don't really know…"

"C'mon, I'm sure your story's got to be cool," pleaded the snake.

Crane took a small breath and exhaled, pondering over whether he should tell his tale and, if he was going to, how he would tell it.

"All right, I'll try and recount it as best as I can…"

* * *

_Twenty years ago, the best students in China trained at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. The best one there was Mei Ling. She was a total knockout, and no one even came close to topping her._

_ I was there too…as the janitor._

_ Yep. It was a pretty dull life of just washing floors and cleaning up rooms._

_ "Crane!" called the headmaster one day while I was sweeping floors. I looked at him._

_ "New student tryouts are next week!" he said._

_ "Really?" I asked, smiling, for I longed to be one of the academy's students. I could just imagine myself, as a strong, skilled warrior._

_ "So this place needs to be ready!" the headmaster said. _So much for that idea_, I thought. I mean, I was way too skinny to be with those guys._

_ The students at the academy had it tough. I had it tougher. While cleaning up the entire place one night, I had no idea that Mei Ling, the best student, was watching me._

_"Crane! You're amazing!" she told me one night._

_I looked around, thinking she was talking to someone else. "Me?" I asked in disbelief._

_"You should try out for the school," she said._

_I almost laughed. "No, that's craziness...talking! No, no, no, no."_

_"Well, you never know unless you try," she said, turning to go back to her room._

_I thought about what Mei Ling said. If she thought I could do it, maybe I could._

_Every night, after work, I trained for the tryouts- doing everything from toe touches to breaking boards (which I failed at)._

_Before I knew it, the day of the tryouts came. There were so many who were taller and stronger than I was._

_But the task we had to do to get it...was to get a little red flag at the end of an obstacle course._

_It was simple._

_Each person attempted it, thinking it would be easy. But they ended up getting hit by some moving object- a log, some spikes, whatever._

_Yep, it was simple...and impossible at the same time._

_"Pathetic. Not ONE of you can do this?" cried the headmaster._

_Mei Ling spoke up. "Well, there is one..." she said, pointing to me. Instantly, everybody turned to me. I was embarrassed, not only because of my size, but also because I was just a janitor._

_"Hi, everybody," I greeted quietly while trying to smile._

_The whole crowd burst out laughing._

_"Crane? With those skinny legs?" said the headmaster._

_"My skinny legs. First time that's ever been mentioned_," _I said._

_The headmaster picked up a broom. "Since you're here, why don't you get started cleaning?" he handed me the broom, and I looked to Mei Ling.  
_

_"I'm so sorry," she said with an apologetic look on her face._

_I smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's totally fine."_

_"CRANE! Get going! There are teeth everywhere!"_

_That was my call to get sweeping. So I said a simple "It's fine. Really." to Viper and began cleaning, until..._

_"CRANE! STOP!"_

_A spiky wooden arm came right at me. Fortunately, I stopped it with the broom._

_"Now, step out slowly..." said the headmaster._

_But I didn't. I saw the red flag, and I really wanted to get it._

_That was when something new came over me._

_It was confidence. It filled me from my beak to my skinny feet. My hat was full of confidence, too!_

_I walked closer to that red flag ever so slowly, blocking everything that came my way and dodging even the hugest obstacles. And soon, the flag was right in front of me. I was so glad that I had gone through the entire course. I picked it up, and everyone was amazed! They came over to me to celebrate my accomplishment._

_Mei Ling stood right beside me and lifted my wing in victory. Everyone cheered loudly, even though they had laughed at me just minutes ago.  
_

_So even though I was skinny and...kind of uncool, I managed to get what I wanted for so long...through confidence.  
_

_

* * *

_"So I stayed at the academy for a few more years before coming here," Crane finished.

Viper was amazed at both his clear interpretation of the tale and the story itself.

"Crane, I loved your story!" the reptile complimented. "That was fantastic!"

"Really?" Crane asked, smiling. "Nah, your story was better!"

"Come on, stop being so modest!" Viper laughed. "It was great!"

"HEY!" shouted a voice from across the hall. It was none other than Po, calling to the two lovers. Crane and Viper looked towards the direction of the panda.

"Are you guys gonna sit over there all day or are you actually going to train?" the Dragon Warrior asked.

"Sorry, Po," Viper shouted back. "We're just relaxing a bit. You know, just conversing with each other."

"Well, I think you should get over here and train with us," Po said, about to hop on the Spinning Serpent Logs. Crane and Viper looked at each other.

"Maybe Po's right. After all, we're all done with stories, right?" Crane said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Viper responded, slithering ahead of her boyfriend to get back to the obstacle course.

* * *

A/N: More references to SotFF! Anyways, remember how I told you at the beginning about my note on the holiday special? Well, spoilers follow.

Remember when everyone is at Po's dad's restaurant, and Shifu watches the whole thing from outside? The camera was on Shifu for so long that I thought he would have a flashback to when he was a kid! (he did even talk about when he was younger to Po earlier). Unfortunately, that never happened! :( I guess we'll never see anything about Shifu's past, not even a single flashback!

Another note (thanks to corset-rebellion-follower for this idea): I would like to make a soundtrack for this story, but I don't know a lot of good songs that I can use. Could you all please help me by suggesting a song for the parts that I need? I'd like the song to either relate to the current theme lyrically or be appropriate background music for the part, if this story were a movie. You can PM me, because I don't know if you're allowed to do it through a review. And for this chapter, I _might_ use a song, so please send me a suggestion.

I hope you guys enjoyed your Thanksgiving, too. Did you stuff yourselves full with turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and all that stuff? :)

Chapter 3 will be up soon. Pues, ¡hasta pronto!


	3. Getting Ready

A/N: I know, it's been like a month since I last updated this chapter. I guess you could say I got temporary writer's block.

Here's chapter 3 for you. Chapter 4 will most likely come up sometime next year, in 2011. I hope to get my Kung Fu Panda fics and my future Cars fic before KFP2 and Cars 2 come out!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it belongs to Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

* * *

The day that Crane and Viper exchanged stories passed by quite quickly.

After training for a few more hours, they had lunch, and then they went back to the training hall. Later in the day, Crane and Viper had gone down to the village to buy some ingredients for dinner. After the evening meal, all of the warriors washed up and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, after the gong rang and everyone bid good morning to Master Shifu, Viper asked the others for a special favor.

"Guys, I need your help!" Viper said, slithering right in front of the other masters just as they headed for the dining room.

"Viper, what is it now?" asked Tigress.

"Okay, remember that I told you that my mom and dad are coming tonight?" Viper said.

"Yes…" Monkey said.

"Well, today, we have to clean the place up! I woke up an hour early just to clean up my room! I want the Palace to look extra nice when my parents come, so can you please help me?" Viper said, emphasizing the word "please".

The others simply stared at the snake for a while until Crane broke the silence.

"Um, sure, Viper, we'd always be glad to help," the bird said as he walked closer to his girlfriend.

"Well, of course _you're_ always glad to help her," Mantis scoffed. The two lovers glared at the insect.

"What?" asked Mantis innocently.

"Well, don't _you _want to help, Mantis?" asked Crane.

"Why wouldn't I?" responded Mantis. "I mean, I was just, you know, emphasizing your guys' relationship."

"Well, that was kinda unnecessary," Viper commented.

"I guess we could help," Po said, his stomach grumbling a second later. "But, uh, first could we grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah, come on, let's eat quick and then get started," Viper said, rushing far ahead of the others on her way to the kitchen.

* * *

After a quick yet somewhat large breakfast of dumplings and soup, Viper gathered all of the other warriors to clean up the Palace.

"Okay, what's our plan?" asked Po. Viper was slightly surprised, knowing that she had never thought of a plan in the first place.

"Oh, um, I never exactly thought of one," Viper answered somewhat slowly.

"And now you expect us to straighten up the place without a plan?" asked Tigress, raising one eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not exactly the leader around here!" Viper retorted.

"Well, you are now," the feline said. "Just come up with some idea before we lose our patience."

"Okay…" Viper pondered as she looked at each of the other five masters. "How about each of us take care of one room?" she finally said. "Monkey, you can take the training hall. Mantis, you take the bedroom hall. Tigress, the courtyard, and Crane, the front door," she suggested, pointing to each master as she said their name.

"Po, can you make something in the kitchen, but make sure it's clean afterwards? I want my parents to know how good of a cook you are," Viper said.

The panda grinned. "Why, sure. I mean, I'd like to show them what I've got," he said, socking his fist into his other paw.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Mantis to Viper.

"I'll..." Viper began, thinking about what chores she would do. "I think I'll do the rest of the house. They're my parents, so I'll take more of the responsibility."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"OK, is that it?" asked Mantis.

"Umm, I guess," answered Viper.

"OK, then, everyone, let's go!" urged Po. Everyone darted off towards their work stations.

Everyone except for Crane and Viper. The two of them stayed right where they were.

"Are you really sure you want to take care of the whole rest of the Palace?" Crane asked. "It kinda seems like a lot."

"Crane, it'll be no problem. I'm hardworking, you know," responded Viper.

"Yeah, well, you know, all of us are," Crane said.

"Well, why don't you just go to wherever I assigned you?" Viper asked.

Crane sighed. "I guess I will. But if you ever need our help, just come up to us." He took right off.

"Don't worry, I can do it!" Viper shouted to her boyfriend. Once Crane disappeared down the hall, Viper looked around and grabbed the nearest duster and dustpan and started working where the others weren't.

* * *

It had been an hour and a half after the group had broken up to perform their duties. Po was in the kitchen sautéing some vegetables for a new dish, Tigress made sure the courtyard was clean, Mantis straightened out all of the sheets in everyone's bedrooms (with their permission) and fixed all the paper walls, Monkey made sure that the training hall equipment was working properly and that the room was free of debris, while Crane fixed up the foyer and dusted the area around the front door.

Eventually, while he was dusting some of the furniture, Crane saw Viper pushing two boxes filled with paraphernalia down the hall. She looked like she was straining just to move the two boxes. Crane walked over to her.

"Need a hand? Er...a wing?" Crane asked.

Viper laughed. "Sure, thanks, Crane," she said.

The avian lifted one of the boxes with his wings. "Where do you need to take these?" he asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"The storage room," replied the reptile. The two of them walked down one of the lesser known parts of the Jade Palace.

When they arrived at the door to the storage room, Viper pulled on the golden handle, cracking the door open. Crane passed through and held the door open for Viper, who passed through easily with her box.

The room was not very dark because of the several colorful paper lamps that dangled from the ceiling. Crane flew down a flight of stairs with Viper struggling to get her box down.

Crane set down the box he had been carrying. "Don't worry, Viper, I'll help you," he said as he flew up the stairs again.

"Thanks again," said Viper as Crane took her box and set it on the floor down below.

* * *

Once Crane and Viper left the storage room, they passed by the kitchen door, noticing the sounds of open flames and boiling liquid, accompanied by a pleasant aroma. They looked at each other, wondering what could be going on in that room.

They turned around and peeked through the doorframe, noticing Po trying to sauté a medley of vegetables while taking care of a large pot of soup. The panda chef turned around.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Umm...hey, Po," Crane and Viper said simultaneously.

"Now I just learned not to multitask like this," Po said. "I can't believe I never really learned it during all my years of cooking experience." He stirred the pot of soup, taking it off the stove.

"Yeah, looks like you bit off more than you could chew," mentioned Crane. Viper giggled at the comment.

"By the way, I really need your help, guys," said Po. "Can you run down to the village and get all the vegetables on the list on the table?" He turned his head to face the table, on which there lay a small piece of paper with writing on it.

Viper slithered over to the table, grabbing the list and skimming through it. "Sure, no problem," she answered, returning to Crane's side.

"All right, thanks so much, guys, see you," thanked Po, reaching for a bottle of sauce.

"Bye, Po," Crane and Viper said in unison as they left.

"Got the list?" Crane asked Viper, who had the list coiled up in her tail. The reptile gave him the list.

Crane unfolded the little slip of paper as they left the front door. "Not a very long list," he said. "Just six things."

"Yeah. In fact, I have an idea," said Viper. "You get the top three things: cucumbers, carrots, and radishes, and I'll get the bottom three: garlic, cabbage, and peppers."

"Umm...okay. Cucumbers, carrots, radishes. Got it," agreed Crane.

"Great!" said Viper with sudden enthusiasm. "See you at the front gate!" And with that, she darted right down the stone stairs."

Crane, rather shocked at Viper's sudden departure, just laughed to himself. He flew down to the village.

* * *

About half an hour later, the two of them met at the front gate, holding all of the vegetables they had bought at the village markets.

When they got back to the front door after climbing the thousands steps of stairs, they pushed it open, finding the other warriors gathered in a circle. It seemed to Crane and Viper that they were socializing.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Viper. "Crane and I have been working hard. We've even gone down to the village to get groceries!" she cried with a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice. "Tell me you guys are done. 'Cause if you're not, you shouldn't be chatting!"

"Umm...yeah, we're done," said Monkey quietly. "Why are you so upset?"

Viper sighed. "You were talking to each other. I thought you all just stopped doing your chores!" Viper lowered her voice. "But I guess I'm wrong. You're all done."

"Sure..." said Mantis. "Everything is clean, and we even bathed ourselves. Everything is under control, Viper, there's nothing to worry about."

"And you're all done, Po, with all the cooking?" asked Viper.

The panda's eyes darted every which way, eventually settling on the snake. "Erm...not exactly," he admitted quietly. "I'd better get back." He walked quickly towards the kitchen, only to look back at Crane and Viper. "You have my vegetables, right?" he asked.

"Right here," Crane said, lifting the baskets of vegetables with his wing.

"Excellent," said the panda, approaching the bird and taking the vegetables. "Thank you," he said as he took the groceries from Crane and running back to the kitchen.

"How much longer until your parents arrive?" Tigress asked Viper.

"Maybe about two hours from now, give or take." answered Viper, with a hint of uncertainty.

"Two hours?" shouted Po from the kitchen. "The food'll get cold by then!"

"Then you can work on the food later," shouted Viper in response.

"Yeah, and since all of you are done, you should help me in here," responded Po.

Viper slithered over to the kitchen. "Po," she said. "Maybe you should just stop for now. I mean, you're right, the food will get cold. We'll prepare it an hour from now."

Po stopped chopping up his peppers. "All right," he said, wiping his forehead. "Thanks, I really needed a break." He walked over to the table and pulled up a chair, exhaling deeply and trying his best to relax.

* * *

Approximately an hour later, Po did finished cooking and reheating all the food, and before anyone knew it, there was a table set out in the foyer, filled with all of the food Po had prepared: soup, noodles, vegetables, stir fries, fish, and some small pastries. Everyone had already washed up, ready for Viper's parents' arrival.

"Looks great, Po," complimented Viper as she gazed at the table of food. "Thanks, you've been a great help."

"Hey, don't mention it," said Po, as both of them turned towards the front door. Everyone- Po, The Furious Five, and Master Shifu- stood by the door, waiting for a knock.

Viper slithered up to her boyfriend, who turned his head slightly towards her.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"No, just excited," answered Viper with a huge grin across her face. "They should be coming anytime soon. I haven't seen them in years! I can't wait to see them, and for them to see all of us!"

* * *

A/N: We'll see what happens...when we come back.

Chapter 4 will be up sometime soon. Seriously.

Tschüss!


	4. They're Here

A/N: Oh my goodness, it's been, like, over two whole months! Well, did you think I was dead or stopped writing altogether? No, not really, I've just been sidetracked. And I told you Chapter 4 would be up soon. :P Looks like I'm not so good at keeping these commitments.

Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it belongs to Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 4: They're Here

* * *

Crane and Viper were looking at each other, standing in front of the door, when a soft knock sounded. Viper's heart immediately raced.

"Oh! There they are!" Po said excitedly.

"I'll get it!" said Viper, with Crane following closely behind. "It's so exciting that they're here!" she whispered to Crane.

Viper tugged on the door, and, as it cracked open, it revealed a pair of elderly snakes, standing right by the door, smiling warmly at their daughter. Viper gave a huge grin of excitement.

"Mother! Father!" Viper gasped as she ran to embrace her parents. Crane held open the door for her.

"Ni!" said Viper's Mother. "Wow, you've changed so much ever since we last saw you!"

"Yes, Ni, and it's so nice to see you again!" said the Great Master Viper.

Viper stopped embracing her parents. "Umm, Mom, Dad, it's 'Viper' now. 'Ni' was my childhood name."

"Oh, ok then, 'Viper'," said Viper's mother, laughing. "Why don't you show us to everyone else, then?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Viper opened the door and led the two older snakes into the foyer.

"You remember everyone here, don't you? Except for maybe Po over here."

"Ah, yes, the Dragon Warrior, such a pleasure to meet you!" Great Master Viper greeted to the panda, bowing. Po thought he was going to collapse right there, on the floor, at that very moment, from being in the presence of one of kung fu's greatest masters.

The two older snakes then bowed to Master Shifu, who returned the bow with one of his own. "So good to see you, Master Shifu," Viper's mother said.

"Yes, yes, of course. It's so good seeing you two again," Master Shifu said.

Viper's parents then turned towards the other members of the Furious Five.

"And I remember seeing all of you when we sent Ni- I mean, Viper, over here," said Viper's mother. "And to think that, now, you're the greatest team of martial artists in all of China!"

The Furious Five smiled and greeted the visitors, while Viper slithered up alongside to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, remember Crane?" she said, seeing her two parents nod. "Well, guess what?"

"What is it, Viper?" asked her father.

The younger snake almost squealed with excitement. "Crane and I are dating!"

Her mother and father looked at each other and smiled widely.

"Oh, how wonderful, Viper!" exclaimed her mom. "I remember when you and Crane first met, you two were so much younger!"

Crane grinned shyly.

"Now, why don't we show you around the new Jade Palace?" suggested Master Shifu.

"Oh, yes, please do! I heard it's been remade and redecorated over the years!" answered Great Master Viper as everyone followed the red panda down the hall. Viper stayed behind with Crane.

"So, yeah, I guess everyone knows my real name now?" said Viper.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I mean, all of us have real names anyway. Mine is- do you want me to tell you?"

Viper laughed. "Okay."

Crane looked off to both sides, making sure no one else could hear, and spoke quietly to his reptile friend. "My real name…is Huan."

Viper's eyes enlarged. "Huan?" she said.

"Erm…yeah," replied Crane, grinning. "Tigress is actually Bei, Mantis is really Ying, and Monkey happens to be Jing."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Viper. "How did you find all this out?"

Crane's next sentence had a hint of guilt. "I looked at some scrolls that Master Shifu had." He managed to keep smiling while admitting what he had done.

Viper giggled. "It's OK. At least I know a bit more about the others." She saw that the others had disappeared down the halls and rushed to follow them, with Crane close behind her.

* * *

Later, in the afternoon, all of the masters sat around the table filled with the food that Po had prepared. Everyone chatted with Viper's parents, listening to their stories and eager to find out more about them.

While Viper's head was turned, Crane tapped her to get her attention.

"Viper?"

"Yeah, Crane?"

"Um…I have to talk to you about tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? Oh, I know what you mean…"

"Yeah. I'm talking about our little outing." Crane scooped up some soup with his spoon, lifted it up into his beak, and let it run right down his mouth. "I mean, now that your parents are here…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can still go? Or are you, you know, going to spend more time with them?"

Viper stared at Crane, and then at the food on her plate. She had almost forgotten about the date being so soon. And Crane was so excited! How could she have possibly forgotten? Her parents had been on her mind for so long, and she was planning on enjoying time with them. But what about being with Crane? How could she do two things at once?

"Oh my gosh, Crane, I guess I never really thought about it," she said, looking back at the bird.

"Look, I know you want to be with your parents while they're here, but…" Crane sighed. "I really wanted to go tomorrow."

"But does it really have to be tomorrow?" asked Viper, putting a slice of pepper in her mouth.

"It doesn't have to be," said Crane. "But it's going to be a special night."

"Viper! Crane!" called Po.

The two lovers turned their heads towards the panda.

"Why don't you talk with us?" Po asked.

Viper and Crane turned to each other, then back to the black and white bear.

"You guys seem kind of shut out," he commented. "I think you should join us."

"Right," replied Viper, who turned back to her avian friend again. "Can we please talk about this later?"

Crane sighed dejectedly. "I suppose so." With that, he watched as Viper began to talk with the others while picking up some soup with his spoon, thinking about how things would go later on.

* * *

Viper soared through the last of the Seven-Talon Rings, carrying a long, red ribbon with her, and landed with a flip on the floor in front of all of the other masters, who immediately applauded.

"Thank you, everyone," thanked Viper as she smiled, took a bow and turned over to her parents.

"You've always been a great ribbon dancer," Viper's mom said. "We thought you would be a great gymnast as well."

Everyone gathered around Viper and her parents and began to laugh. Crane reluctantly joined in the circle.

Viper embraced her parents, thanking them for her compliments. Crane looked down, still wondering whether he would still be going out with Viper the next day. True, maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if they missed THAT night, but Crane began to worry: what if Viper would lose interest in going out with him? What if she got so caught up with other things that she wouldn't have time for him anymore? She looked so happy with her parents- what if she ended up spending more time with them and less time with him? Crane thought he sounded jealous, but tried to deny it.

"Crane?" Viper's voice called. He turned his head towards her, and saw that she had left the center of the circle of masters and stood right in front of him.

"Um…yeah, Viper?"

"Are you still upset about…you know…how we might not do the date tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," answered Crane, sadly swiping his foot on the floor.

"Listen," Viper said. "I'm not exactly sure how tomorrow will go. But I gotta ask you: why are you so obsessed about it, anyway? We've been out so many times already…"

Crane sighed. "I really don't know. You're right, we _have _been out so many times, but…I still really want to spend more time with you."

"Crane, one night is _not _going to make a big difference," Viper said assertively. "You should know that. But, you see, I'm not gonna have my parents stay for long. At least, I don't _think _so."

Crane thought about it. For some reason, he had a determination and did not want to take _no _for an answer. Maybe it _was_ jealousy, he didn't know. But Viper could always try to persuade her parents to stay longer. So why couldn't she do that and still spend the following night out with him?

"You can ask them to stay longer," Crane suggested out loud. "Are there any other _good_ reasons why you don't want to go out?"

"Why are you so stubborn about this?" Viper asked, slightly vexed.

"Ni! I mean…Viper," called Viper's father.

The younger snake turned around. "Yes, father?"

"Aren't you going to perform more for us?" he asked. "Your mother and I would love to see what else you have learned during your training with your friends and Master Shifu."

Viper stayed silent for a second. "Of course, father." She turned back to Crane. "Listen. I know you want to go tomorrow night, but let's at least discuss it at a time when I'm ready, okay? Does tonight sound good?"

"I guess," Crane said, sighing exasperatedly.

Viper slithered over to her father again. "So what else would you like to see?"

* * *

N/A: So...how did I come up with the real names of the Furious Five? Remember, Tigress is Bei, Monkey is Jing, Crane is Huan, Mantis is Ying, and Viper is Ni. These are taken from the names of the mascots of the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games, called the Fuwa. Their names are actually Beibei, Jingjing, Huanhuan, Yingying, and Nini. If you put just the single syllables together, it makes "Beijing Huanying Ni", meaning "Beijing welcomes you" in Chinese! I decided to name the Furious Five after them. For more info on the Fuwa, do a Google Search or look at the Wikipedia page.

I'd love to hear your comments on this chapter (and any other chapters, too!).

Doviđenja!


	5. The Morning of the Date

A/N: Wow, sorry for not writing in...*counts how many months have passed since last update* 11 whole months! That's almost a whole year! Once again, no, I didn't die (as you can clearly see) or quit writing stories (how awful! D:). It's just that I haven't really made fanfics a priority, but, because I'm leaving my readers waiting, I really should.

I just saw Kung Fu Panda 2 last December: totally awesome (as Po would say)! I think it strayed a bit from the original, but nonetheless pretty epic. But, here I am with my fanfic that takes place _sometime_ after the first and before the second. I am _so _far behind. :(

Anyway, here's Crane and Viper continuing their romantic adventure. I can't think of a more creative title for this chapter.

Hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, it belongs to DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 5: The Morning of the Date

* * *

Viper woke up to yet another day at the Jade Palace- she was feeling well and had had adequate sleep- she wasn't excessively tired nor filled with energy. It was normal- except for one thing.

There was no gong to wake them up- and Master Shifu wasn't waiting for them.

Viper peeked her head out the paper door- no one in sight. She heard the soft sound of talking and laughter coming down the hall. She slithered slowly over to the source of the sound.

The serpent barely made a sound as she moved along the cold, wooden floor. As soon as she rounded the corner to the dining room, she saw everyone- her parents, the rest of the Five, Po, and Shifu.

Viper slithered up to an empty chair on the table. "Good morning, everyone. What's up?" she greeted.

"Oh, good morning, dear, we were just chatting a little bit," responded her mother.

"Oh. About what?" asked Viper.

"Meh, mostly about...you know, stuff that's been going on around the Jade Palace. Nothing really specific," answered Mantis, slurping some broth from a bowl.

"Ok, then..." remarked Viper slowly as she reached for the nearest bowl of rice porridge.

"How did you sleep last night, Viper?" asked Viper's father.

"Stayed up for quite a while before falling asleep," replied the younger snake, who indeed looked rather tired to the rest.

"But you're all right, right?" asked Crane, who happened to be sitting next to Viper.

"Yeah, of course," replied Viper, drooping her head so close to the table she almost plopped her head on it.

"All right enough to, say, go out tonight?" asked Crane.

Viper lifted her head up again. "Oh, Crane, you're _still_ obsessing about that thing?"

"Sorry, Viper, I can't help it," Crane smiled innocently.

"For the umpteenth time, there's nothing special about tonight!"

"You know what? Yes, there is. I just found out this morning- once-in-a-lifetime events- things we probably won't get to see after tonight."

"Well, at the moment, I'd rather just enjoy our morning meal than listen to you ramble on about tonight."

Crane turned his head away, still eyeing Viper. "Are you mad at me, sweetie?"

"Just slightly annoyed. I mean, why wouldn't I, after all the times you've brought up the idea of a date tonight? I'm lucky I didn't dream about any dates last night."

It was at that moment that all eyes were on Viper, and it was quiet. Not awkward silence, but rather quiet.

"Are my ideas that unimportant to you?" Crane asked.

"Ugh, Crane! Don't take it like that!" Viper nearly shouted. She was shocked herself at how she responded to what her boyfriend had said. She had _never_ talked like that to any of her friends or family. Closing her eyes, she got out of her chair and headed for the door.

She looked back at everyone at the table. "I'm not very hungry. I just think I really need to relax more. Crane, seriously, _please_ talk to me about this in private. One more time."

* * *

Crane slowly opened the door to Viper's room 20 minutes after she left the kitchen. He saw her laying on her bed, facing the ceiling, and a tired look on her face.

"Hey, Viper?" Crane called. The reptile lifted her head up.

"Right here, Crane. I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

"It's all right. I understand how you might feel that way. I came here to see how you were doing."

"Actually, you know what?" Viper said, lifting the sheets off her bed and slithering towards her boyfriend. "Maybe it's time we actually, you know, came to a final conclusion about tonight. I'm tired of putting this off."

"C'mon, Viper!" pleaded Crane. "You know, if you come to think about it, we really don't spend all that much time together!"

"Crane, what are you talking about? We spend as much time as we possibly can together!"

"But it's only been a while! And most of our time is used up with training, and even in our free time we just work on our techniques, or whatever we do alone. You may not imagine me saying this, but just being kung fu warriors day in and day out _really_ gets boring! We should just...you know, do more," Crane retorted lengthily yet passionately.

Viper paused. She realized that part of what Crane said was right. Being more than just warriors and protectors of the Valley of Peace was pretty exciting. But something else was keeping Viper from saying yes.

"Look, my parents are here. I've haven't seen them in years..."

"I'm sure they'll stay long enough that you can spare a night. I even overheard them say that they were planning to stay some number of weeks."

"I'm not so sure..."

"About what? Come on, we even agreed to this earlier!"

"But Crane, plans change. And having my parents here..it's just a time like no other. Don't get me wrong, you're also special in my eyes...but sometimes our time together can't always be a priority.

"And one more thing- I never promised. We planned it, but we never promised it would happen tonight."

Crane sighed. "Viper, right now, _you're_ my priority. I want us to enjoy some 'just us' time, so that we can enjoy ourselves." His voice then softened as he regained his calmness. "Please? Just you and me, one small night, probably going one of the most exciting nights of our lives?"

Viper sighed as well. "Crane, you're-" she started, thinking, _Crane, you're not listening._ She was tempted to finish her thought, but just drew back another sigh. She remembered the words Crane had just said- they softly resounded in her head: _You're my priority_. And the way he strongly wanted them to enjoy themselves? It left quite an impact on Viper. She may have wanted to stay at the Palace and spend time with her parents, but she eventually gave in to Crane's desires.

"Ok, then," Viper reluctantly agreed. She didn't want it too sincerely- it was that she didn't want to let Crane down- bu it was also because he kept bringing it up. And, as much as she didn't want to think it, he acted pretty stubbornly- not like he used to act.

"Great," Crane smiled as he left for the door. "You won't regret it. Let's be ready before the sun starts to set." He winked at his girlfriend before finally making an exit.

After the bird shut the door, Viper looked down, contemplating her decision. "I don't know...maybe I _will _regret it," she whispered softly.

* * *

Later that day, Viper came up to her parents, who were at the moment discussing something with Master Shifu.

"Mother? Father?" she called to them.

"Yes, Viper?" asked her mother.

"What is it, dear?" her father said.

"Erm...I...I mean, Crane and I..." she began, stuttering. "We're...going to go down to the village. To hang out, you know," she ended quickly.

Her father chuckled, while the other two vipers looked at him. "All right, Viper. Hope you won't be gone for long...come back soon."

"Don't worry, father. We'll be back before you know it." Viper said. She slithered over to Crane, who was waiting patiently in the hallway.

The two lovers turned around again to bid goodbye to Viper's parents and to Master Shifu, as they left for the evening.

"Goodbye for now, you two," said Great Master Viper.

"Have fun," wished the elderly master's wife.

"Yes, enjoy yourselves down there," said Master Shifu.

"Thanks. We will," Viper said, secretly turning her head down as the couple headed for the red doors, wondering if she would regret her decision.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this one in a while! You guys probably thought I had stopped writing altogether! Well, I don't blame you, it wouldn't be fair for me to leave you all hanging with these stories. I hope you all haven't lost interest and stopped reading. But I'll see, depending on how many reviews I get for this one.

P.S. Keep those soundtrack suggestions coming! I've got one for the first chapter so far.

¡Adiós!


	6. Village Festivities

A/N: Okay, then...here's Chapter 6. I really don't know what to say, other than that it's gonna get good...I hope.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it belongs to Dreamworks Animation

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 6: Village Festivities

* * *

The red doors burst open as Crane and Viper walked out. They were just about to take the first few steps down when Crane decided to start the first conversation of their date.

"Okay, Viper, we've got so much ahead of us. I was thinking about watching the parade a little while...then maybe going to get supper, then see the fireworks...it's gonna be great!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Viper responded, still slightly vexed by Crane's obstinacy earlier. "C'mon, let's hurry...you know so we can catch everything."

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Crane said, stopping his girlfriend. "We don't have to be in such a rush just yet! We have time."

"No, really, I think we should be going," urged Viper. "Race ya," she said, slithering down impatiently. Crane wasn't probably aware, but she really just wanted to hurry just to get the whole deal done.

Crane shrugged and followed her, gliding slowly down the palace steps.

* * *

"Ah, we're here," said Crane once they made it into the very center of the village. "What to do first?"

"I dunno," Viper replied. "You're the one who dragged me into this."

"Sure, but I'll let you make the choice if you'd like," Crane smiled.

Viper gazed around, looking at the villagers walking back and forth. Every shop was preparing for the celebration for the night. There were too many choices out there in the open street; it would be too difficult for Viper.

"Master Crane! Master Viper!" a goat in green garments said, running up to them. "I can't believe it! It's you!"

"Umm...yes, it's us," said Viper, confused.

"I'm a huge fan of yours!" the excited goat said. "Would you mind chatting for a while?"

Two rabbits were whispering off in the distance, then approached Crane and Viper. A young rhino came up as well. Eventually, a whole mob of passers-by collected around the kung fu duo. Crane and Viper felt very overwhelmed.

"I guess we've found our first activity," said Viper. "Talking to fans and signing autographs."

"Yeah, not what I expected, but we have time," Crane laughed.

* * *

"All, right, here we are," Crane said. It had been an hour after they had finished talking to the crowd. "I hear this is a great place for dinner."

"Never heard of it before..." commented Viper.

The owner of the restaurant looked up from his counter and warmly greeted the two. "Ah! Masters of the Jade Palace! Welcome!"

"Thank you, sir. A spot for two for Viper and me, please," said Crane.

"Sure thing," said the owner, who lead them over to a counter. "What can I get you?"

Crane gazed around behind the counter, looking at all the steaming foods that were ready to be served.

"How about we split that?" Crane said, pointing to a large bowl of broth, vegetables, and seafood.

The owner gazed back, towards the bowl. "All right. We will prepare a fresh bowl for both of you." He went back to grab the bowl and serve it to another customer in the restaurant.

"Y'know," Viper began a conversation with Crane. "I just want to say, thanks for treating me and all." She felt as if she was masking how she really felt.

"Yeah, no problem, Viper," Crane smiled. "It's great just to be with you, y'know."

Viper feared something about Crane. He just seemed a little out of character. Since when was he this laid back?

"Sure," Viper said a little hesitantly. "It's really great." Her voice softened as she spoke those words.

* * *

After eating and finising completely their bowl of soup, the couple headed out on the streets.

"So far, we've got some good stuff going on here," said Crane, smiling at Viper.

"Yeah," replied Viper, albeit with a lack of enthusiasm. "it's been going well."

Crane hopped over to a large covered area, signaling Viper to follow him.

"Let's go in," said Crane. "I have a feeling it's something great."

Viper slowly passed through the veiled door with Crane, still not very enthusiastic. She had been pondering, all along, whether she should admit to Crane what she wanted to admit, or just keep quiet and go along with the festivities.

Music and noise quickly filled the covered place. The couple glanced over to their right and discovered a stage, set with props and backdrops, and actors dancing about.

The couple immediately took a seat to the left. The scene ended, followed by an applause.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've been to one of these," Crane said.

"Oh," Viper responded. That was really all she felt like saying.

Crane turned to Viper. "You okay? Is there something wrong?"

Viper began to think for a moment. Was Crane...actually concerned about her now? She didn't know how to respond- tell him the truth straight out, or just go along with things.

"No, not really. I've, uh...it's just that I...haven't been to one of these in a long time either!" she decided to say, plastering a fake smile.

Crane turned his head back towards the show. He instantly became enthralled by the action of the show, while Viper simply stared, not paying much attention to the whole act.

_Why didn't I just tell him the truth?, _Viper questioned to herself.

* * *

"Y'know, it was a little short, but other than that, it was a good show," Crane said.

"Umm...yeah," Viper replied. She was rather distracted by how Crane had been acting this evening- he was never this enthusiastic about what went on in the village.

The couple wandered around the wide streets when something around the corner caught Crane's eye.

"Hey look! A lion dance!" He said, glancing at the colorful costumes that lay ahead.

"Hey!" Viper's face brightened up. "I remember those! They were so great to watch. I-"

"C'mon! We'd better get a better view, Viper," the avian interrupted as he began to fly over closer to the parade.

Viper was stunned- and hurt at the same time. Crane almost never did something like that- interrupt her, act like she hadn't even spoken. Viper was really worried. Why was Crane acting this way? She understood that he was really excited about tonight, but even tonight wouldn't totally change her friend like that.

_I really hope he doesn't begin to treat me differently_, hoped Viper as she slithered along the road to catch up with Crane.

* * *

A/N: OK...I've got something to say about this chapter...it was actually really boring for me to write! That's why it was so short for a chapter all about village festivities- and also why it took me forever to write- I didn't want to get into all the details about ancient Chinese culture- which I'm not even sure are accurate. Plus, it's hard to keep the relationship between Crane and Viper interesting at this point. So I just passed this one chapter off as a short transition for the rest of the story. I hope you liked it anyway. If you didn't, don't worry, better parts await!

Kwaheri!


	7. Listen Up

A/N: This is going to be one of my favorite chapters. It features a great song, and the story between Crane and Viper gets a little deep at this point . well, all I can say is that I hope you all enjoy it.

The song is Listen Up by Brandon Heath. Sweet, nice song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it belongs to Dreamworks Animation. I also don't own Listen Up; it belongs to Brandon Heath and Reunion Records.

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 7: Listen Up

* * *

Fireworks zoomed high into the air and filled the night sky with dazzling colors. The hundreds of people in the valley were looking up, amazed at the light show. Among them, Crane and Viper sat on a bench, ight outside a beverage shop. Contrary to his typically calm, reserved behavior, Crane was actually shouting and cheering about the fireworks, drawing quite a bit of attention to himself. Viper, on the otherhand, was sitting quietly by her date's side, trying her best to smile. However, one little problem prevented her from doing that.

"I absolutely loved that last part," Crane commented. "I mean, the red mixed with the yellow, then the green explosions, and a few touches of white."

"Yeah, I thought it was nice, too," Viper said quietly, instantly looking away with a sad expression on her face. She had been feeling down the whole evening, and it showed. Crane turned to her.

"Viper?" he said. "Is something wrong?"

Viper looked up, quickly changing her expression to a fake joyous one. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. I'm really loving this night, just, you know, hanging out with you."

"Come on, you were looking all down just a few seconds ago. I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong at all, I'm telling you!" Viper said.

"Viper, it's okay. You can tell me," Crane assured.

The snake sighed, deciding not to lie anymore. She thought once again about whether to simply admit the truth to him or sort of imply, or even just try to sound as hesitant, slow, and indirect as possible. She quickly made up her mind and spoke.

"Okay," she started. "Here's the truth: today, I just...it's just that...I mean, it feels like you're not really listening to me- or even letting me speak."

Crane was surprised at what he had just heard. _So that's why she's so sad_, he thought. He was so ashamed at having only done what he wanted to do and not even bothering to listen to any of Viper's ideas. He even remembered the very moment they were about to leave- Viper wanted to say goodbye to her parents, and even tried to talk to Crane throughout the evening. But Crane kept interrupting her. How could he have let himself do this?

"Viper..." Crane started after a long period of silence. "Was I really doing that?"

"Honestly...I...think so," Viper said.

_Oh, gosh_, thought Crane. _This is terrible. I can't believe I actually did that._

"Viper, I...I'm really sorry." Crane started to say.

"Really?" asked Viper.

"Yes, I am. I mean, now you probably think I'm a terrible friend," answered Crane.

Viper couldn't believe what she heard. She may have been feeling ignored, but now he was really belittling himself!

"Crane!" she exclaimed. "No, you're not a bad friend! I always thought you were a good person. In fact, you're one of my closest friends."

"But you even just said that I wasn't listening to you," Crane said. "Aren't you at least a little mad at me?"

"No," Viper answered. "I'm upset, and...maybe very slightly annoyed...but I'm not really mad at you."

"So...you're _kind of_ mad at me."

Viper sighed. "Look." She turned away from Crane a little. "I do feel like you've ignored me tonight. But actually, I was starting to feel a little worried about you...you haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"Viper," Crane began. "I guess...well, maybe I have been going through a rapid, major personality change. I mean, you've been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even more than acceptance at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy." He sighed. "But anyway, I guess I've been rather selfish, begging you to come with me and all. You know what," he paused for a few seconds. "I think it's time I listened up."

At that moment, every light on the street seemed to go out, except for the two that were right beside the couple. Everyone walking down the street also fell silent, whispered quietly, confused about the extinguished lights, and fell silent again.

Crane glanced over at Viper, his eyes slightly covered by the shadow of his hat. He began to sing as a soft beat began.

**(Listen Up, Listen Up) You're talking  
(Listen Up, Listen Up) I'm listening now  
(Listen Up, Listen Up) You're speaking**

**Why are you crying  
Did I say something wrong  
Weren't we just talking  
Tell me what's going on**

**Cause I'm pretty sure my intentions**  
**Were nothing more than conversation**  
**Maybe you just needed someone**  
**To listen to your heart**

Viper began to smile, as Crane's thoughtful song lifted her spirits. Passersby stood watching, entertained by the hat-wearing master's singing and open feelings.

**Maybe I spoke too soon**  
**Maybe I said too much**  
**Now that my face is blue**  
**Think it's time I listen up**  
**I've already said enough**

"Crane...that's...so sweet of you." Viper grinned a mellow grin, enamored still by Crane's song.

**Sometimes I do this**  
**Thing is I'm so afraid**  
**When it gets quiet**  
**What you might have to say**

**Cause I'm guilty of**  
**Overcompensation**  
**I'm lost in my**  
**Own translation**  
**I apologize, I know I**  
**Should listen to your heart**

**Maybe I spoke too soon  
Maybe I said too much  
Now that my face is blue  
Think it's time I listen up  
I've already said enough**

Viper glanced over to the small audience of people around them, then back at Crane. The bird, who was still singing, just winked and smiled.

**There isn't anything that I could say  
Not a word to get in the way  
Of you, Of You, I am listening**

At this time, an even larger crowd had gathered around the couple. Crane began a crescendo as he approached the end of the song.

**************Maybe I spoke too soon  
Maybe I said too much  
Now that my face is blue  
Think it's time I listen up  
**

******Maybe I spoke too soon  
Maybe I said too much  
Now that my face is blue  
Think it's time I listen up  
**

******Think it's time I listen up  
I've already said enough...  
**

Crane had finished his song, and the lights inside the lanterns slowly came back on again. He received an enormous applause- not one that he had planned on receiving, but appreciated anyway.

"Crane!" Viper gasped in amazement. "That was awesome! You _never _sing! To be really honest, I never thought I'd hear you sing like that!"

Crane laughed. "I'm full of surprises," he said softly.

"I felt really bad about how this night was for you- how I didn't even stop to think about you," he continued. "I guess I was just excited. I thought it would be best to somehow make it up to you. So...that was my apology...for my actions today."

Viper laughed quietly, then joyously embraced her friend. "Apology more than accepted," she said.

There were several "awws" from the crowd on the street as the couple continued hugging.

"So..." began Viper as she returned to her spot right next to Crane. "I think we should finish off tonight with a drink," she said, pointing to the open bar right behind them. "What do you think?"

Crane paused and thought for a second. He smiled. "Let's go," he said as the couple stood up and headed for the bar.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I personally really liked this chapter. And sure, Crane acted a bit OOC, but that was part of the story. You've probably never heard of this song, but it's a lot more meaningful than the stuff they play on the radio these days. :P

This song pretty much shaped the beginning of this whole story- I felt it could fit Crane and Viper so well, so I _had _to make a story to suit it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Another note: the lights going on and off? That was just magic...or maybe just some people blowing them out and lighting them up again. :D

By the way, I appreciate that you all are taking the time to review my stories (I literally check my email daily to see if I have new favorites or reviews!) But I would really appreciate it if you were a little more specific or detailed in your reviews. Tell me the parts you liked, any constructive criticism, your thoughts, etc.

Of course, this chapter doesn't need another soundtrack song, but if you have any ideas for other chapters, fire away. ;)

Mirupafshim!


	8. Late Night Surprises

A/N: Hey, everyone. How was your Christmas? And your New Year? Hopefully, you enjoyed it, since you can't not enjoy the holidays! I know I haven't posted in a while, but here's yet another chapter of the story.

From now on, this is pretty much going to be part 2 of the story. Yes, that means this is a two-section/part story. The first was with Viper, Crane and their troubles with dates. This is a completely different plot. In my opinion, it's even better than the first part...but you'll see soon enough.

I'm just going to assume that the drinks served in this chapter are non-alcoholic. They may or may not have had alcoholic beverages back then, but I'm not exactly sure what was in them. History was never my strongest subject. :P

Enjoy this one, and favorite/review/subscribe for the sudden twist in plot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it belongs to Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 8: Late Night Surprises

* * *

As soon as Crane set foot inside the bar, nearly all of the patrons inside turned and smiled.

"Hello, there, Master Crane!"

"Nice to see you, Masters Crane and Viper!"

"We're glad you two could come on down here!"

Crane and Viper smiled in astonishment as everyone who had come seemed to celebrate their arrival. They got comfortable right at the front counter, sleek wooden beams on a neatly decorated stone.

"What can I get you tonight, Master Crane?" asked the bartender. He caught sight of Viper right by Crane's side. "Oh, and I see you've brought a friend from the Palace. Tell you what...since you're one of my best customers, Crane, and you've brought Master Viper here, I'll make this one on the house."

"Thanks. We'll have the usual, Yun," answered Crane as the bartender nodded and left quietly.

Crane placed both of his wings on the counter. After a few seconds, he started a conversation with "Hey, Viper?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know I apologized and all, but I really would like to make it up to you another way."

"No, no, it's okay. You don't have to do anything else special. Everything's going great now."

"Well, I mean...sure, we both...agree that...everything's going great. But..." Crane paused and reached for a medium sized wooden box he had been carrying for a while. Viper hadn't been aware of the package, but at that moment she noticed how it was coated in vibrant red and green paints. "I still want to give you this," he said, extending his wing towards her while holding the box near his wingtips. "At first I only bought as a souvenir for myself...to remember this night, because it's a memorable one. But I just thought: a really special girl deserves this really special gift on this really special evening."

Just then there were some "aww"s from the entire bar. Viper reached out for the box with the tip of her tail, grabbed it and placed it gently on the table.

"Crane...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything yet. Just open the box, I'm sure you'll like what's inside."

Viper lifted the lid off of the delicate container, and peered inside. It was a wonderful, jewel-decorated model of a house, made almost entirely out of pure jade, surrounded by intricately designed stone walls and precisely carved people, who appeared to be working and playing out in the streets. It felt quite nostalgic for Viper just looking at that jade structure.

The reptile turned back to her bird friend. "It's beautiful, Crane." She gazed back at the little gift. "It looks...exactly like the house I used to live in...with my mother and father. It brings back a lot of memories. How did you know?"

Crane's eyes widened slightly. "Actually, I didn't," he answered. "Like I said, I originally planned to buy it as a memento to keep. I had no idea." He chuckled. "What a coincidence."

Viper tucked the box away. "Thanks for this gift. I'll treasure it for the rest of my life," she said gratefully.

Just then, Yun, the bartender, came out with two clearish-yellow drinks, each mildly bubbling and with small leaves sitting at the of the glass.

"Enjoy," Yun said. Crane thanked him shortly afterward.

Viper looked at the strange little drinks, then smiled at Crane, who smiled a tiny smile back.

"This one happens to be one of my favorites. Thought you might want to give it a try," Crane said.

"Well...I'm usually not the type that likes this kind of beverage. But I'll give it a try," Viper replied, beginning to lift the glass with her tail.

Just then, a quartet of musicians, who happened to be playing harmonious background music appropriate for such an evening, began a new piece to set the mood for the two masters in that moment.

As the small orchestra started a slow, gentle melody, Viper held the glass up to her mouth. A small amount of the liquid seeped into her mouth as a sweet and sour sensation fell on her tongue.

"Mmm...it _is_ a good drink!" she remarked as she placed her glass down.

"I thought you might like it," said Crane, still smiling. By the time he had placed his glass down on the table after a long sip, he was already half done.

"Actually, it's one of the best I've ever had," added the snake, taking another sip. "Thanks for everything you've done tonight, really."

Once more, "aww"s came from nearly every table in the place. The couple looked around, and every single patron there smiled for the romantic moment.

Just then, Crane noticed that Viper was about to hold his wing. He held onto her tail, and both of them prepared to kiss, eyes closed, while the room seemed almost silent to them, despite the quartet still playing near the entrance of the building.

_"AAAHH!"_

The couple opened their eyes to see every person in the bar, not smiling at them, but turned towards the entrance. The screams that everyone had just heard came from right outside. And more screams came still, followed by the loud crashing metal, wood, and ceramics, and the sound of a swiftly rolling cart.

"WATCH OUT!"

"NO! MY CART! HELP!"

"QUICK! OUT OF THE WAY!"

That was when every eye was laid on it: a giant kitchen supply cart hurtling quickly into the bar, making loud rolling and thumping sounds as its wheels rolled across the rocky street and into the establishment. Attached to its back were several large fireworks that had been lit, propelling the entire cart.

About six patrons ran away from the path of the rolling cart, escaping severe injury. The vehicle, however, was still rolling at an unusual velocity.

And it was headed right for the two masters.

Crane wasted no time in trying keep him and his girlfriend safe.

"VIPER, MOVE!"

The snake hesitated for a split second, keeping in mind that Crane would also get hurt if he didn't dodge the wooden vehicle. The vehicle was still rolling towards them quickly, so she leaped from her seat and attempted to make it completely out of harm's way.

It was too late. Viper's slim body managed to leave the cart's path, but her head was hit hard by a wooden beam on the cart. She grunted softly from the impact, and landed with a "plop" on the bar floor.

At the same time, a loud scream from Crane filled the room. Viper heard it and sensed deep pain from her fellow master, but her vision blurred before she could turn her head to see Crane's condition.

She caught a brief glimpse of several customers attempting to extinguish the firework, pouring buckets filled with water onto it. A short distance away from her, she heard footsteps as various people crowded around her.

"Someone get help! Masters Crane and Viper are seriously hurt!", one of them called, with others gasping and murmuring quietly.

Viper had a feeling she might need serious medical care. If the others around her could see how bad it was, it had to be true.

But she felt even more concerned for Crane. His loud yelp was too serious to be any minor injury. What if his injury was so bad that he could never practice kung fu again? What if it was life-threatening? Viper felt too weak to think anymore; that was to be her last thought for now.

Her body still lying there on the cold, hard floor, she closed her eyes, without moving any other muscle, as her view became darker and darker. Eventually, she saw nothing but black.

* * *

A/N: ...bet you didn't see that ending coming. Unfortunately, I'll probably end up leaving you to wonder what happens next, given that this fic is more than two years old. But don't worry, I'll finish it.

Yun, the bartender's name, means "cloud" in Chinese, by the way. No, that's not actually supposed to mean something.

Chapter 9 will probably be one of my favorite chapters. You'll see why.

Khoda hafez! (بدرود)


	9. Paperthin Hymn

A/N: You probably didn't expect that horrible event that last, fateful chapter. Rest assured, it only gets better from here.

This next chapter is based off the song, "Paperthin Hymn" by Anberlin and features lyrics from one of their songs. I think this chapter's gonna be one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it belongs to Dreamworks Animation. I also don't own Paperthin Hymn; it belongs to Anberlin and Tooth and Nail records.

* * *

Feathers and Scales

Chapter 9: Paperthin Hymn

* * *

_**When your only friends are hotel rooms**_  
_** Hands are distant lullabies**_  
_** If I could turn around I would tonight**_

Viper opened her eyes and saw nothing but a blur of the wooden walls of a small room. In the middle of her field of vision was a slender figure, whom she could also barely see in detail. Viper squinted more and more, trying to clear up her eyesight. She lightly rubbed her eyes with her tail for a few seconds, and saw a very familiar person- someone she had just seen last night.

It was Crane.

Viper cracked her mouth open for a yawn. "Crane?" she peeped. "Is that really you? What happened?" She gazed all around the room, which was seemed smaller now that she could see every little detail- from the wood in the walls, made from thin rods of bamboo, to the various medicines that were sitting on a night table a few feet from the soft bed on which she lay. She looked right below her, and saw that she had been placed on a soft, comfortable hospital bed covered with soft, blue fabric.

"Hi, Viper," replied Crane softly. "How are you feeling?"

Viper set her gaze back on her boyfriend. "I'm fine...I think." All of a sudden, the events of the previous night came back to her memory. There were the strange drinks that were quite tasty, and the little souvenir Crane gave her..._what was it made of again? Jade? _Then there was something else. Some big incident. Whatever it was, it must have landed her in the place.

_**These roads never seemed so long**_  
_** Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone**_  
_** Will daybreak ever come?**_

"Crane?" Viper caught the bird's attention again. "Wasn't there something that happened last night? I mean, I remember going on a date, but how did I end up here again?"

Crane didn't reply right away. In fact, it seemed as if he would just tear up at any moment.

"Crane?"

Crane turned his head away, lifting his wing to cover his sorrowful eyes. Viper wondered what could have possibly made him so sad. Did it have anything to do with her being in that bed?

"Viper, there's something you have to know," he said, almost shedding a tear.

"What's that?"

Crane tried as best as he could to regain equanimity. "Remember, in the bar? A giant cart came rolling in, injuring us?"

Viper's memory suddenly clicked. She could see it again- the cart, the firework, Crane shouting for her to move out of harm's way...it was all coming back to her.

"Yeah...yeah, I remember. Weren't you seriously hurt? I hurt you screaming out in agonizing pain."

"Well, it turns out, I only suffered minimal injuries- maybe a broken bone or two." Crane paused again, trying to swallow the sadness and tell it straight to Viper. "But you...you're fatally wounded."

It came so shockingly to Viper. That cart only hit her on the head, and she was feeling completely fine at the moment. Was the injury that serious? How could it have been? How could it have been so serious that she could die in the next few days? Viper looked at Crane skeptically at first, as if demanding an explanation.

"I know you're probably wondering what's going on," Crane continued. "I was told that, during the incident, a sharp piece of glass cut into your body and pierced you on the inside. Just like that." Crane then pretty much had a breakdown. The tragic news was too much- somewhat surprising, given he wasn't the most emotional of the Furious Five. Tears streamed from his eyes and onto his beak.

"But I feel completely alright. How could I possibly be injured that severely?"

"You may feel alright, but you're really not. At least, that's what they told me."

Viper stayed quiet for the next few seconds. It just didn't make sense. Didn't it seem as though Crane was in much more pain and distress that night? And now here Crane was saying that she might die?

"No...I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. How could I be more hurt than you are?"

Crane tried to stifle his tears. "I don't know," he said, almost stammering. "Honestly, I can't believe it anymore than you can."

Viper remained silent. There was nothing either of them could do about it- was that how it was? Not even the best doctors in the valley could alleviate the damage done to her? If that was how things were to be, Viper realized that that was what she should accept. As strongly as she desired that it wasn't true, that the harm inflicted on her could somehow be reversed...Crane seemed pretty certain of her life-threatening condition.

"This is horrible. All those things that we wanted to do. It's all gone, all because of some...some stupid cart that was there at the wrong time." Viper said, resisting the urge to punch the bed with her tail, out of anger at her life's short end and that cart, the cause of all this trouble, and withholding tears- even though it was perfectly understandable if she let the drops fall from her eyes, she still somehow felt like she needed to keep her calm.

Crane wiped the last of the tears off his long beak. "I feel..." he paused to sniffle as he tried to stop crying. "I feel the same way," he finished.

* * *

They had sat there for what seemed like minutes in silence. Viper, still extremely worried at the prospect of a sudden death, felt as though crickets were leaping all around her body- a sensation she had been feeling ever since she heard the terrible news and it sank in.

"This wasn't exactly how I thought I'd live my life," she spoke, bringing the period of silence to a halt.

"Right. So many things we had planned. And there's no way for us to ever enjoy them together." Crane responded solemnly.

_**Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?**_  
_** Who's gonna drive you home?**_  
_** I just want one more chance**_  
_** To put my arms in fragile hands**_

Viper slowly lifted her head, looking up at her boyfriend, into his eyes. It was the thought of him saying those words that sparked a sudden desire to do something. So she took a quick leap from her bed, her spring-like body landing on the rough wooden floor. She felt no pain at all, and, while she may have only had a limited amount of time before she would no longer be alive, she became confident that she could do something more with Crane- perhaps, go on some adventure, even if it was just around the hospital.

"Where are you going?" Crane asked, as though Viper were crazy. "I don't think you should be out of bed. It might only make the injuries worse."

"Well, if it means not being confined to that boring old bed, I'm willing to do it. I'd rather live the rest of my life alive than lying down," she insisted as she began to slither slowly to the door. She turned her head once again to Crane. "Won't you come along, too?"

Crane shrugged, still reluctant to see his girlfriend potentially do more damage to her body. "When you put it that way..." he gradually showed a smile of excitement. "Why not?" He ran on his skinny legs right next to Viper, swooped down to her, and began to carry her around his neck like a necklace, much to Viper's surprise. In a second the two of them were laughing as Crane sailed through the hospital on his wings, seemingly without regard to the annoyance of the hospital staff.

_**I thought you said forever**_  
_** Over and over**_  
_** A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion**_

_**These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends**_

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?!" asked a stunned pig nurse they were about to pass. But the couple was too busy laughing the time away as they continued to fly around the establishment.

More confused and angry faces stared at the two masters. Eventually Crane had picked up, with his left foot, a bottle of liquid medicine from a shelf, and quickly read the label: Fah Show Hwan Yuan Yi Medicine. Crane eventually slowed down, just so he could have a little more time to chat with Viper. Surprisingly, there was no huge mob of hospital workers chasing after them and trying to force them to head back to the room.

Crane showed his girlfriend the bottle. "Remember when Po took too much of this stuff...and then he started getting stomachaches every few hours?" he asked as he laughed.

"Yeah, that was a good time...oh, but not for Po, I mean! And Master Shifu got really annoyed at Po's interruptions during training...cause he was always asking to go to the bathroom." Viper recalled as she too laughed.

_**August evenings**_  
_** Bring solemn warnings**_  
_** To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight**_

After she was done letting out her laughter, the two masters entered what appeared to be a lobby for the hospital, perhaps a waiting area for those who were waiting to hear back on their sick loved ones. At the moment it was pretty empty- only three people sitting down and a nurse sitting at a desk. Crane merely set the bottle of medicine down on a counter.  
Viper glanced over to some elaborate, framed paintings resting on the wall, decorated with paint of all shades and colors, including what appeared to be gold paint.

"I remember when Mantis once painted some pictures just like those. I think it was to raise charity for some hospital in another valley. I never knew he was such a great artist!"

Crane gazed up at the wall of paintings. "I think I remember that time, too. It's kind of a faint memory in my mind, though, but I think I remember it."

_**You never know what temporal days may bring**_  
_** Laugh, love, live free and sing**_  
_** When life is in discord**_  
_** Praise ye the lord**_

The bird proceeded to pick up a dark, metallic blue vase containing some beautiful, delicate-looking pink flowers. He looked at Viper as if to say, "These are for you". Viper touched the petals one by one and, to her surprise, they broke off quite easily and fell gently to the hospital ground. These flowers did seem overly, strangely fragile, but Viper was too busy enjoying the moment to worry about it at all.

An old goat with tiny glasses entered the room. "Excuse me, Master Crane and Master Viper, but we would most appreciate it if you would _please _stop ruining the hospital decorations," he said, snatching the vase from Crane's wing and setting it down on the table on which it had been situated.

As soon as the old goat left the room, Viper stared down at the fallen petals, nested gently in a pattern on the floor. She looked up at Crane in amazement.

"What kind of flowers were those?" she asked.

Crane shrugged, puzzled too at the unusual fragility of the flowers. "Beats me. C'mon, let's go," he said, spreading his wings again and flying around through the corners of the hospital.

_**Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?**_  
_** Who's gonna drive you home?**_  
_** I just want one more chance**_  
_** To put my arms in fragile hands**_

_** I thought you said forever**_  
_** Over and over**_  
_** The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion**_

Viper smiled as the cool wind of Crane's flight passed through her scales. Her life may have been ending soon, but to spend any amount of time with Crane was enough.

"What about the others? What about Po, or Master Shifu?" Viper said, since they had just popped into her mind at the moment.

"They'll be visiting soon," Crane said as he touched down in a short corridor with a few doors on each side, and a lone goose janitor on the other end. "But I thought I'd 'get ahead' and visit you early. Just in case we never see each other again." At that moment, the snake could see a teardrop forming in his eye again, but this time no cries or sobs of agony. Just a single teardrop in that beady eye of his.

_**These thoughts run through my head**_  
_** Over and over**_  
_** Complaints of violins become my only friends**_

"Master Viper! Master Crane!" called a voice from the end of the hallway.

The couple looked back at the corner through which they travelled and saw a group of four doctors around the corner, looking quite annoyed at their unorthodox antics. The one in front, a pig, walked several feet in front and looked as though he would scold the two of them.

"Master Viper, I'm sorry, but you must head back to your room. And Master Crane, I think you've had enough visitation for today," he said with a commanding tone.

Crane and Viper looked at each other again, realizing that they would have to comply with the demands of the doctors.

"Looks like we got ourselves into a tad bit too much trouble," Viper commented on the situation.

"It's OK. I had fun, didn't you?" Crane said, still smiling from the short-lived hospital adventure.

Viper fell silent for a few seconds. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did," she said, staring at Crane. She began to reminisce about her past with her parents, the Furious Five, Master Shifu...and, of course, Crane. All of the battles she fought, the times she had spent with family, Shifu and Oogway's wise tutelage, all of Po's antics that made her laugh...if she really were to die soon, it was her last chance to look back and see all the things that made her life so exciting, passionate, and enjoyable. "Words can't describe how much I'm gonna miss you and everyone else," the snake continued. "But they also can't describe how great I realized my life has been. Thanks, Crane." And with that she embraced the avian by the neck, just tightly enough as not to make him choke. "Tell everyone else that I'm gonna miss them, if I don't see them later."

"Maybe the heavens will treat you well," said Crane, trying to lighten the rather solemn mood that Viper had set.

"Excuse me, masters, but we really must get going," the pig doctor interrupted rather impatiently.

Viper looked at Crane, trying to come up with something to say in the time she had left. But all that was left to say was perhaps a final _thank you_, to serve as a final goodbye. "Thanks, Crane, for being a friend to me all these years."

"Sure thing, Viper," replied Crane. With that, Viper realized that he had closed his eyes and brought his face closer to her scaly head. Viper immediately understood and closed her eyes, prepared to return the kiss.

* * *

_"Viper! Viper? Are you awake?"_

The faint sound someone familiar calling her rattled Viper. Once she opened her eyes, the hospital was all gone- she and Crane were surrounded on all sides by empty blackness. Eventually, her boyfriend, who had just been standing in front of her and whom she was about to kiss, seemed to dissolve into a mist. It was rather crazy, as if she was hallucinating. But it couldn't have been! All of the events that she had witnessed in the hospital, all of the laughing and flying around she and Crane did- the whole experience seemed so realistic.

But none of it came back.

_**I thought you said forever**_  
_** Over and over  
The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion**_

_**These thoughts run through my head**_  
_**Over and over**_  
_**Complaints of violins become my only friends**_

The black void was still all around her, and Crane was still gone. Viper tried to close and open her eyes again...but it was still there. Was she really hallucinating? Was she dreaming? Was she in a trance-like, meditative, mystical state?

_"Viper? Are you all right?"_

The voice called again. It sounded like...her mother. That was it. Her mother sounded like she was calling in the distance.

Viper blinked one more time, seeing if she was about to snap back to the real world.

And she did- slowly, the walls of the same hospital she had been dreaming of began to form around her. And in front of her were her parents, waiting patiently for her to respond. And at that point, she was fully aware of her surroundings, though she was still surprised that the room she had just woken up in resembled the room in her dream so much.

"Oh, Viper, you're awake!" both of her parents exclaimed.

Viper lifted her head from the soft comfy hospital bed. "Mother? Father? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is us, dearest," said the Great Master Viper. "We were told that you and Crane were injured from an accident on your date. They said you did not sustain any major injuries. Do you feel fine?"

Viper wiggled to crack the joints in her long body. "Yes, I do. Oh, I just had an awful dream. I had a life threatening injury, and Crane came to visit me." She then remembered the apparent pain Crane had went through when he was hit by the cart. She had to know if he was okay.

"Wait! Where is Crane? Is he hurt badly?" Viper asked in panicked worry.

Her mother looked down, looking as if she was unwilling to tell Viper some bad news.

"That's what we needed to tell you, dear," Viper's mother said. "Crane is..."

"He's what?" Viper asked, demanding an answer.

"Crane is...he was very badly wounded from the crash. The doctors think they might be mortal wounds."

_**I thought you said forever**_  
_** Over and over**_

The words struck Viper like a thousand bricks...no, it was more like being struck in the heart by a Swinging Club of Instant Oblivion, or having it burnt by the Field of Fiery Death. Instead of her being fatally injured from the accident and Crane turning out fine, it was the other way around. _She_ was the one who was about to witness the death of her best friend.

Viper's mother got up from her seat and pulled a curtain back, revealing another patient on a bed adjacent to Viper's.

And it was the one person Viper hoped it would never be: Crane.

Her boyfriend lay there with his eyes closed, layers of cloth wrapped generously over his thin, feathery body. Viper rushed over to shake him, anything to see if he was okay at all.

"Crane! CRANE! Wake up! Please!" she cried desperately, ready to shed tears of her own.

"I'm sorry, my daughter," Great Master Viper. "I truly am. But there's nothing we can do now- just pray to the ancestors that he'll make it...if he does."

Viper couldn't stand the sight of her friend's motionless body laying there. She felt the need to let it all out through an outpouring of her sadness. She laid her small head on the frame of Crane's bed, and continued to weep.

It was ironic that she would have a dream where she was going to die, only to wake up and find that Crane had taken her place. But above all, it was horrible, heart-wrenching...almost unfair. Crane did nothing to deserve this. But here he was, with a slim chance of recovery from the trauma. At that moment, all Viper could think of was an image of her and Crane together in her dream, laughing their hearts away.

_**These thoughts run through my head**_

* * *

A/N: So yeah, the events in this chapter were inspired by the Paperthin Hymn music video. Hope you enjoyed (the sudden twist in the storyline).

I'm sorry for my lack of commitment to my fanfics. Ugh. Life is tough when you've got so many interests.

For you factual people: Okay, I admit, snakes can't actually open and close their eyes (no eyelids), but think of it as a "snake blink", if you know what I mean...however snakes want to clean off their optical organs.

"Fah Show Hwan Yuan Yi" is supposed to be a faux-transliterated version of "fashao huanyuanyi", which means "fever reducer".

Umm..._hopefully_ the next chapters go up soon?

Peace.

Pe curând!


End file.
